The Silkon touch xxx
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: hey guys this is a new story ,This is a bunch of one-shots, some might be continued but most of them will have only be as I said, one-shots, rated T just in case ;
1. Chapter 1

_The silken touch_

**Hey guys, houseofanubisluver007 here and I'm writing a new story! , probably a new one-shot every second day or something it depend on how much reviews I get cos I don't really want to be spending time writing this story and no-one reading it .**

**This is a bunch of one-shots, some might be continued but most of them will have only be as I said, one-shots, rated T just in case ;)**

**One-shot 1: D**

**Jacks P.O.V**

it was valentine's day and I already got 5 ''be my valentine 3 ''s cards but I turned down all of them because the person that I really do want to be my valentine in sitting beside me now , I know I should be listening to Rudy because he said it was important , I turned over to Kim and she looked really focussed on what he was saying , her beautiful sparkling blue eyes looking intently at Rudy , he soft , shiny blonde hair reflected the sun from outside and don't get me started about her lips her , beautiful , moist , rosy red lips , I wonder what it felt like to kiss those lips...- i was cut off my someone slapping my face

''JACK!'' I was hit back to reality feeling Kim just slap me in the cheek

''Kim! Why did u hit me?''

''because! I called you like a million times, and you were starting at me and I didn't like it.''

''oh...am-mmm sorry Kim , I was aaaaaaa – ummmm thinking how much you look like my cousin , Diana '' I said smoothly like nothing ever happened ''and I wasn't replying to you because i was thinking about something ''

''Ok jack '' she said like I was crazy and like I was lying but i was better at lying than she was.

''I'm guessing you weren't listening to a word I was saying then jack '' Rudy said disappointed because I was supposed to be his best student ''jack, this isn't the 1st time you haven't been in full tact in practise, MY OFFICE, NOW '' he said sternly so of course I obeyed I couldn't get myself in even more trouble than I'm in now so I walked to his office and sat on the sofa waiting for him to come in.

10 minutes later he came in and sat in the seat across from me ,he just looked at me and expected me to say something but I just sat there and stared back.

'' what's wrong with you jack '',''lately you have been distracted like something is bothering you, you can tell me if you want '' his gaze turned from angry to caring

''there's this girl that I like but I know she doesn't like me back and its really bothering me , its valentine's day , I got her a card but I'm not sure whether I should give it to her or not '' I said all at once hoping he wouldn't ask me was , luckily he didn't.

'' I think if the case is that you can't concentrate in class until you talk to this girl about it then you should give her the card anonymous or discreet, it's your choice''

''thanks Rudy can I have 20 minutes break so I can go get something?''

'' Sure jack, take all the time you need '' I said thanks again and headed out of his office.

When I walked out of his office I saw Milton sparring with Eddie and jerry sparring with Kim, Kim looked up from sparring and just stared at me, she lost focus and jerry was on top of Kim , but she quickly pushed him off and blushed when she realized I was staring back .

I gave her a wink and then walked out to go to the corner store were captain corndog used to be. I walked in and got 4 Valentine's Day cards.

When I payed for then I went into falafel Phil's and started writing the cards...

Card 1 ) Dear Milton , happy valentine's day , your smartest person I know and you can break boards like there is no tomorrow , I hope you have fun with Julie tonight after practise (I know what you were thinking ! ) From Jack

Card 2) Dear Eddie (or the playah) you are the best dj when it comes to parties and you can seriously play the violin, sorry just had to write that, and Stacy Simons better watch out: 0 From Jack

Card 3) Dear jerry you are my best friend, and you have the coolest girlfriend ever (maybe because she's my sister, and if you hurt her I will kill you) you are not so bad with the ladies and you are great with nun chucks From Jack

Card 4) Dear Kim, you are my best friend and I will always respect you cause you can kick my ass, and you are very fast (remember we had that race around the school!) and I love you, I really like you Kim since the first time I saw you, if you feel the same way meet me in the park tonight at midnight, I hope to see you there ;), Love from Jack

I put walked out of the resteraunt and went into the dojo , when i got i got when i got there i noticed that everyone was in the changing rooms , so i took this as my chance to sneak the cards in thier locker .

I walked over and put them in carefulley making sure that i put in the right card to every locker , when that was dont i went in back in rudys office and he was just sitting there like he was waiting for me , he just nodded and i made my way over to the bouqet of roses i saw the first time i came in here , i took one out and put itin my back pocket , when i went out i noticed everyone was out of the changing rooms and just was about to open thier cards , i left swiftly before kim could as me any questions .

**(still jacks P.O.V) )**

**At the park 12.00 pm (midnight)**

I waited in the park for 10 minute and kim still hasnt come , i was starting to think she wouldnt come when i noticed a dark figure walking into the gate , she was a girl , it BOUND to be kim ! , what other girl would walk around on midnight in an abanded park , but then i saw the girl and i didnt see no blonde hair so it couldnt be kim ,but when she came closer i noticed she was just wearing a black hoodie with the hood up .

She cme up to me and just stood there waiting for me to break the silence , i cant believe she actually came , this means she does have a crush on me ;)

''hi kim ''

''hey jack , the card you sent me was really sweet '' she said i blushed at this

''so does this mean you do have a crush on me '' i say quite smugly

''does this anwer your question '' she put her hand on my cheek and started leaning in , i did to , our eyes closed and i felt her lips to mine , htey felt soft and tasted like cherrys .wehn

We puled away and smiled at eachother

''so will you be my valentine ?''

'' i would love to '' i took out the rose i got from rudy's office that evening , and we kissed again

**Hey guys that was one of my one-shots , new one tomorrow **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. NOTICE !

Hey guys I wondering if I could get any help? I need a new character and need it quick

Its an oc and it need to be a boy ,jacks cousin


	3. Chapter 2

The silkin touch One-shot 2 333 xxxx

Hey guys houseofanubisluver007 here and I'd like to give thanks to my 1st 3 reviewers phoenix kickin it xo moveouttathewayitzh I really appreciated it guys .

This one-shot is when Kim is forced to do something she doesn't want to do because the guys knows a secret about her ...I won't tell you anything else , you're going to have to read it to find out more ;)

Oh and 1 more thing I want to thank CaityCat, XOXO, and another anonymous reviewer for some great ideas

THE OTHER HOWARD, PART 1

Kim's P.O.V

Kim was sitting in math bored while the teacher just rambled on and on about translations is not enlargements now I regret taking honours math, I looked to my side to see jack having the same bored expression on my face as I had, to get rid f some of this boredom I ripped a page out of my math notebook and started writing a note to him.

(Kim-italic, jack-bold)

Hey! : P

Hi Kim what u doin' tonight? B)

Nothing, why? ;) U hinting at something

Sorta ;), my cousin is comin to stay at my house tonight for a couple of weeks cos his parents are going on a European cruise and we could all hangout u in?

I wud lov to 3, what's his name and what age is he?

15(like us) and his name is Zach , he looks Sorta like me but short messy blonde hair and blue eyes , he is my height and is a 1st degree black belt , unlike me I'm a black belt :p

Your really sarcastic aren't u jack: p

Yep

I laughed a little too loudly and the teacher stopped talking and looked at me and jack, everyone else was looking at us like you're in deep shit now.

''is something that funny, that use to would like to share with the rest of the class?''

''No miss '' we said she looked at us suspiciously

Jack quickly put the note in his jean pocket and put the emergency 1 in its place (we pass notes allot)

She came over and took the note from jack and started reading it out

''Kim, doesn't miss Crawford look really nice today or is it just me –yeah, your right jack, her hair and dress is just the most amazing fashion I seen since I looked in the mirror this morning ''she read the rest of the fake note in to herself and smiled ''jack, I'm I appreciate the compliments but please pay more attention ''

''Yes miss '' we bath said in unisons.

School went on like that the rest of the day, we went straight to jacks house after school because practise was cancelled because Rudy thinks we work 'too hard 'and that he wanted to spend time with jerry's mum, every time I think about that time when I walked into the dojo and they were making out .euhg I flinch at the thought

The way to jacks house was a very silent walk but it was comfortable silence.

After 5 minutes of silence, we got to jacks house and he led me up to his room by the hand.

''jack?, why are we going to your room?''

''you'll see''

We went to his room after he closed the door I just stood there very confused, and he did the most un-expected thing ever! , he kissed me it took me a few seconds to respond but then I did, we kissed for like 5 minutes then i pulled away

''you soo have a crush on me Howard ''

''I think your right Crawford ''

''sooo...''

''do u wanni go out? Like be my girlfriend?''He looked surprisingly nervous

''Of course, 'I smiled and pecked him on the lips

'' what about the guys they'll tease us for like forever , what will we do , do you think we should hide the fact that we are dating and just kiss in private ?''

''your rite, we should do that ''he leaned down to my lips again and he was about to kiss

'WAIT!'' I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cherry red lip-gloss

''I'm ready '' I said seductively

''he pulled me over to me and leaned down , we kissed for a minute then he licked my bottom lip looking for entrance , I granted it , we explored each others mouths , we heard the doorbell ring and jack went to get it .

When we went down to get it, we never to think to look in the mirror

A blonde guy walked in and jack greeted he turned over to me then jack

'' well you to must have been busy'' , i didn't understand until me and jack looked in the mirror and saw that both are hair was messed up and jack had bright red lip gloss all over his lips and my lip-gloss was all messed up

'' We were doing blindfolded makeovers '' he saved us

'' oh kool, and jack, are you sure you're not gay?U must be if u wanted to be make over by a girl '' jack looked mad at this

'' of course I'm not gay , Kim forced me into it , she said shell kick my butt and put blue cheese in my dinner next time she stays over if i don't '' he looked disgusted at this .

He walked over to me and said

'' Hey Kim, well you certainly aint an ugly hag like the last (girl) friend I met last I was here '' he winked and then walked up to the guest room.

Jack looked like he was about to rip someone head off, so if lead him to the gym in the basement of his house, I walked him over to the punching dummies.

'' Take your best shot ''he started hitting and kicking it repeatedly and he was saying stuff like ''my girlfriend'', ''stupid ass head Zach'',''my Kim''

This is going to be a problem is I'm secretly dating jack and to everyone else (mostly talking about Zach) thinks I'm single!

I really need to start dressing worse if boys keep hitting on me

Continued tomorrow

Hey guys that was the other Howard part 1, the next bit will be up tomorrow


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

Hey guys housofanubisluver007 here and I'd like to give thanks to ALL the reviews I have been getting , I hope you enjoy this is the last part of THE OTHER HOWARD, enjoy. And btw, it yr with grammar and I'm not good, I take a special grammar class to help me process, I try u know

One-shot 2

THE OTHER HOWARD PART 2

'' _Take your best shot ''he started hitting and kicking it repeatedly and he was saying stuff like ''my girlfriend'', ''stupid ass head Zach' ',''my Kim'' _

_This is going to be a problem is I'm secretly dating jack and to everyone else (mostly talking about Zach) thinks I'm single!_

_I really need to start dressing worse if boys keep hitting on me._

When jack was finished taking his anger out on the dummy ( which now has no head) we walked up to his room , he sat down and looked like he was going to burst out crying any minute but being the mucho man he is , he held it in and tried to stay calm

''I think we should go public ''

'' but the guys! '' I was shocked at how much oblivious he was to the fact

''fine then! , ill just sit there and watch there while my dumbass cousin flirts with u '' he sounded frustrated so I let my instincts take over and I walked over to him , he looked up and smiled when he seen how closes our faces were , I leaned down and kissed him ,, I felt him kiss back and he licked my bottom lip , and I parted my mouth slightly , soon we were making out , his arm around my waist and my hands ruffled into his hair , he deepened the kiss –the door opened but they were to distracted to notice.

''Hey jack, can I borrow your - WHAT THE HECK ''

We pulled apart and noticed that Zach was just standing there is mouth open wide,

''this isn't what it looks like Zach''

'' yeah, it is, you were sucking a hot girls face off!''He said that proudly like he took pride in jack for kissing a girl and not a boy, it was my turn to say something because jack just stood there awkwardly

'' he had a snake bite' my voice got all high because I was lying

''Look, I won't say anything-'' we sighed and smiled ''on one condition ''

''which is ...?''

'' Kim is my girlfriend in public and your girlfriend jack, in private ''

I was about to disagree to this when jack said 'deal!'' they shook hands and I looked at them both, they were both hot, and tall, and a black belt so it wouldn't do anything to y rep if I dated him

''I have a condition of my own though '' I said with a smile

''which is?'' they both said at the same time

''I only kiss jack, I only hold hands with jack, and I only go on dates with jack ''

''That sounds reasonable '' Zach said like he won, but I know I won

We shook hands and went downstairs to watch a DVD, at about 10 o clock I felt myself beginning to fall asleep, and the last thing I heard was the TV.

-10 o'clock-

I woke up to find jacks arm around me and me lying on his chest , I breathed in his scent of vanilla and mint , and when I looked up to his face I noticed he was awake and smiling at me

'' you enjoying the view? ''I joked

'' I think its missing something '' he smiled deviously , I leaned up to kiss him and he did to , our lips met with each other's and I heard someone making a puke noise , we pulled away to see Zach looking grossed out , I looked at my phone and nearly screamed when I saw what time it was

''OH MY GOD! ITS 10 'CLOCK , MY MUMIS GOING TO KILL ME ''

''I'll drive you over if you want '' Zach can drive?

''oh, umm, sure...''

Hey guys sorry this is so short, I have tests ad I need to study so I can't write and do that at the same time.


	5. Chapter 2 part 3

**The silken touch part 3**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update in a while I totally forgot about this story, mild language and searing in this chapter from Zach's pov (SECOND HALF)**

Just as i about to walk out the door, jack grabbed my arm back and whispered in my ear ''don't agree to anything he says, he likes you I can tell'' to reassure him I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went outside to see Zach sitting in a jaguar, I went in to sit in the back of the car when he opened the door to the passenger seat And said

''You afraid of me '' he said while winking, this guy is a total douchbag , but i guess i have to be nice so he keeps me and jacks secret .

I sat on the passenger seat staying silent until we got out of the drive.

''30 churn lane avenue please'' I said not looking at him and pretending to be busy with my phone

''ok sweetheart '' ok that pushed me , he knows I like jack so he should stop flirting with me , but I have to keep my temper under control so I don't do anything drastic . I stayed silent until we pulled into the drive '' thanks '' I said emotionlessly. I was about to get out when he locked the doors and I turned to him to see he had a devilish smile on his face ''open the door Zack! '' I said my temper quickly rising

''here's the thing, I don't think I want to let you go and let's face it, old Jackie boy is probably going to come out of the closet and when he does he will just dump you and break your little fragile heart and that's were I come in, I will be your knight in shining armour and you belong with me and I belong –''

I cut him off saying ''YOU BELONG IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL ,YOU SRE WAY TO DELUSIONAL , NOW READ MY LIPS YOU STUPID BOY , JACK IS NOT GAY ! AND EVEN IF HE WAS I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU COS YOUR JUST ANOTHER JOCK WHO HITS ON EVERY HOT GIRL THAT YOU SEE AND – '' this time he interrupted me by slapping me across the face ,HARD!.

I grabbed the key out of his hands before he could take his hand away from me; I unlocked the doors and ran out of the car, my hand on my face. I looked back at the car and say it driving off. I was about to get my keys out of my bag when I realized I left my bag in his car! , this was not good my phone is in there. I got a lock on my phone anyway so it would be impossible for him to text any of my friends , I got the spare key from under the m and to my surprise my mum was away and my luck as well so I locked the door after me and ran upstairs to inspect the hand mark that was probably still on my face , I went to the a shower then got into bed put every time I closed my eyes all I way was Zach's devilish grin just before he smacked me across the face , this was going to be a long night .

Zach's pov

She is just a crazy bitch and knowing a blonde she is probably just gagging for it , I wouldn't be surprised if jack is paying her to kiss him , she if totally sexy but I wouldn't go out with her I would probably just call her when I want to see her then do the same with other girls . I was about to get out of my car when i saw it her bag ! this day must be my lucky day , i grabbed it and got the phone out of it and put it into my pocket and got out of the car , walked into jacks house sitting on the stairs waiting for my return so i walked up to him and threw the bag on his lap . '' why are you so late '' he asked while looking at the bacg then looking back up to me

''lets just say me and kim had...fun '' i said this while walking up to my room but is toped half way to fell a kick go straight into my back , i turned around to see jack in a fighting stanse , oh shit ! , i don't think i though this out , i am good at karate but he is like a 3rd degree black belt and when hes fighting he can easily put anyone in hospital and when u did somthing that really annoys him he would proboly kill you , i jumped down from the stairs and just stared into his eyes , thy showed pure hatred .

''so is she coming over tomororow ?''i said pushing my luck

'' no i was going over to her house like i do every Saturday '' he said through gritted teeth

''jack ther is no need to fight , we wouldn't want to get wittle Kimmy all worried now do we '' i said with my bottom lip puffing out , he stood up straight and walked awat from me with clenched fists , i guess since the last time i say him he has learned to contol his anger but if its the last thing i do i will 1)make sure jack admits to everyone that hes a fecking gay boy 2) get kim to sleep with me . i am a jack who wouldn't , and the best thing is that jack doesn't know that i am going to stay here for the rest of next term so that gives me a while to make her fall for me , i feel a little bad for slapping her but she deserved it , you never , i repeat NEVER mess with zack Anderson .

**hey guys that's part 3 , part 4 will be the last chater and it is long cos heres so much stuff i have to fit in to it . **

**please like my facebook page : **/HoAkickinitluver78


End file.
